


Unfold Me

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Felching, Hogwarts Era, Library Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: Harry was instructed to meet him in the library to finish what they started.





	Unfold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to mahmfic for the brilliant prompt, and to Icicle (who I think I've finally converted to shipping Snarry) for the speedy beta job!
> 
> Title is borrowed from Sia's "Breathe Me" lyrics.

Harry rolled onto his side, then on his back. He kicked his sheets off and listened as they fell onto the floor of his dorm. He listened to Neville's snores, to Ron sleep talking, and the wind rattling the window.

He checked the time. Again. He had looked at his watch at least ten times since he went to bed late.

2:50.

That was good enough for him. He didn't want to seem too excited, after all.

He sat up, dressed in a pair of cotton trousers and an old Quidditch shirt. He put on his glasses and placed his wand in his pocket. Harry considered trying to flatten his hair, but figured it would be a fruitless attempt. He grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and slung it over his body. Even after all this time, it was still disconcerting to watch his feet disappear.

Harry could hear his heart beating in his ears; his fingers shook as he opened the door and began to walk downstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. Was he really going through with this?

He swung the door to the Fat Lady's portrait open and stepped out into the hallway. He whispered a Lumos to light the way to the library. Why it had to be the library, he didn't know, but for once, Harry decided not to argue.

Damn, he had forgotten the Marauder's Map. He heard a creak behind him and quickly extinguished the light from his wand, sliding against the wall. Harry listened to the creaking and decided it wasn't anyone. He would have to walk the rest of the way in the dark.

What was _he_ expecting tonight? He was so nervous, he could practically feel his heart jumping out of his throat.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, in and out. No, he _wanted_ this. It was okay to be nervous, but he was going to do it. Harry had wanted it for so long.

It was much harder walking without a light to guide him, but his eyes adjusted. Soon enough, he approached the doors to the library. Harry was grateful that Madam Pince never felt it necessary to spell an alarm on the doors. Who would ever want to steal old books anyway? He opened the door and slipped through.

It had been a while since Harry had been inside the library late at night. He had forgotten how he could hear the books whispering to each other, creating a buzz that echoed throughout the walls.

He made his way to the dueling section. It seemed fitting for them, that they would meet there.

Harry was there first and cursed himself for appearing over eager. He picked out a book on footwork and took a seat at the table, casting another Lumos.

_"We'll finish this later tonight, Potter."_

He shivered. Their first kiss had left him panting, yearning for more.

He stared at the words written on the page -- something about crossing over the right foot and taking three steps back to avoid certain offensive spells -- but he could hardly process them.

"Out after hours, Potter?"

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. He slammed the book shut and pulled off his Invisibility Cloak so his head no longer appeared to be floating in midair. He glanced up at the man standing in front of him.

Harry did not expect to ever find Severus Snape attractive - hell, he had still been chasing girls just a few months ago - but there was something beautiful about the darkness in his eyes, the lip curl of his smirk, the elegance of his fingers. Even though Harry had never seen him out of his robes, he knew that Snape was thin, probably not even as muscular as he was. But Harry found him gorgeous anyway.

He wore his same black professor's robes, buttoned all the way to his neck; the sleeves fit snug to his wrists. Harry had hoped he might have worn something different.

Harry realized he was staring and flushed. He took a breath and tried to steady his voice. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"You're late. You walked in with that infernal cloak at 3:04."

He shrugged. "That means you're late too."

Snape shook his head. "Certainly not. You see, I watched you for a while. I followed you from the entrance to your common room all the way here."

Harry frowned. "That's creepy."

Snape stepped forward and kneeled down, so he was eye level with Harry. "Is that you feel about me, Potter? Because I seem to recall earlier this afternoon when you begged me to fuck you."

Harry's closed his eyes, allowing Snape's words to wash over him. "I-I'd still like that, even if you are a git."

Snape pressed his hands to Harry's knees and moved closer, nipping at his ear, sending a wave of goosebumps down Harry's arms.

"How did it feel, leaving my office with an erection? Were you embarrassed? Did you have to wank in the toilet before your next class?" Snape's breath ghosted over Harry's ear.

Harry nodded, his throat dry. "I _had_ to. I couldn't think about anything else."

Snape lifted Harry by the armpits and stood both of them up. Harry looked up at Snape and rested his arse against the table, placing his hands on Snape's hips.

"Take off those asinine glasses."

Harry complied, setting them on top of his Invisibility Cloak.

"Sweet Merlin, Potter, if I had known that all it took for you to obey me was a couple quick snogs, I'd have done that _years_ ago."

Harry's toes curled, and he pulled Snape down into a kiss.

Electricity shot through Harry's body as their lips touched; his body moved like a magnet toward Snape, instantly wrapping his legs around his body, gripping his hips in a bruising grasp. Snape gave no less, sliding his hands under Harry's shirt and dragging his nails down Harry's back.

Harry gasped, allowing Snape to deepen their kiss. Harry had kissed several girls, but it was _nothing_ like this. He never wanted this to end; he wanted to live and breathe kissing Snape.

Their first kiss had been different. Harry had kissed him out of pure instinct and thought Snape was going to kill him once he pulled away. Instead, he cupped his hands to Harry's cheeks and brought their lips together softly, more caressing than needy.

This was the opposite. Harry had never known hunger like this, driving him mad with desire. Their tongues plunged each other's mouths, messy and uncoordinated. Snape was making delicious sounds in the back of his throat, and Harry was unbelievably turned on, knowing it was him doing this to Snape.

Snape took off Harry's shirt in one go, pressing a thumb to Harry's nipple. Harry kissed Snape again, loving the thrill of every breath, every swipe of their tongues.

As they kissed, Harry's hands moved from Snape's hips to the buttons on his robes. He swiftly undid several of the buttons until Snape held Harry's hands, pulling them away.

"You don't need to take my robes off, Potter."

Harry opened his eyes and looked into Snape's eyes, merely centimeters from his own. "I want to see you, Snape."

"No, you don't. You just want to take your pleasure and leave."

"Let me see _you_."

Harry gulped. His hands brushed against Snape's collar, and he pretended they weren’t shaking as he began to undo the buttons from the top. Snape's hands hung loose on Harry's wrists, not stopping him.

Once Harry had undone a few buttons, he leaned forward and licked a stripe along Snape's neck, rarely exposed to anyone. He continued to unbutton Snape's robes, his tongue following the trail of skin. Snape was moaning, his hips pressing against Harry's.

It felt like forever, but Harry finally reached the last button, sliding his fingers underneath the heavy material and pushing it off Snape's shoulders, revealing his pale chest and bony shoulders.

"You're perfect." Harry's lips moved against Snape's skin as his spoke.

Harry hadn't anticipated these slower actions. He had expected they would fuck against the table and leave, never speaking again of what happened. Yet, Harry felt unimaginably safe in Snape's arms, even as they sat exposed in the library in the early hours of the morning.

Snape kissed Harry again, running his hands along Harry's bare skin. Harry could understand the desperation, the need to hold on to each other, to make sure that this was real.

As much as he was relieved that he managed to get Snape's robes off, the reality of their situation began to sink in. Snape was going to fuck him. They were going to have sex on a table in the library.

Harry had never been more turned on by anything else in his life.

He found Snape's belt, surprised that he even wore trousers under his robes and undid it. Next, he unclasped his trousers and tugged down the zipper. His fingers hesitated, but then wrapped themselves around Snape's cock.

Snape broke their kiss and groaned. "Potter."

"Professor, I want you to be inside of me."

Snape stilled, and then grabbed the hem of Harry's trousers, lifting his arse in the air, sliding them off in one swift motion. Harry was suddenly very naked, shivering as the cold air hit his freshly exposed skin.

"Lay down."

Harry laid back and rested his head on a stack of books, so he could watch what Snape was doing.

Snape stared at Harry for a while, drinking in every inch of Harry's nudity. His eyes paused at Harry's painfully erect prick. For some reason, this caused Harry to blush. 

He reached for his wand and whispered a spell into his hands.

"What-"

"Lubrication, Potter. Surely, you've heard about it in your sex education classes?"

Harry nodded. He was just nervous; that was all.

Snape dropped to his knees, his face level with Harry's cock and arse. Watching Snape felt so filthy.

"I'm going to stretch you. It will likely hurt, but just breathe through the pain and I promise you'll start enjoying yourself."

He could hear a cleaning spell muttered and he felt a whoosh of magic throughout the inside of his arse.

Harry felt Snape's finger enter him, sliding in slowly, the muscles in Harry's arse contracting around it.

It did burn, but the fact that Snape was doing this to Harry helped alleviate it. Instead, Harry focused on Snape's fingers inside of him, moving in and out of his arse, curling to press against the walls of his insides.

Harry wanted to keep watching, but the pressure caused him to throw his head back. He scooted down closer, wanting more, wishing Snape would touch his cock. Alas, the only thing Snape did was press a quick kiss to its leaking tip.

He felt a second finger added to the first, making scissoring motions. Harry had never felt anything like it before; it hurt, yet felt amazing. His cock was aching with need, to be touched. The speed of Snape's fingers quickened, making Harry feel as though he was floating. Snape had clearly done this before, and he felt a wave of jealousy before Snape hit a spot inside of him that had his back arching off the table.

"What was that?" Harry panted, angling his hips for Snape's fingers to hit that spot again.

"That, Mr. Potter, was your prostate."

He reached for his cock, but Snape swatted it away. "There will be no need for you to do that."

" _Please_ , Snape. Fuck me."

Snape's fingers paused. "Are you sure? You can still back out, Potter."

Harry shook his head. "It's much too late for that, don't you think?"

Snape stood and used his free arm to pull Harry forward, so he was sitting up. They kissed again, this one feeling much more like the one earlier in the afternoon. Harry could forget about everything going on in the outside world, about school, about Voldemort, and instead focus on this, this surprising but incredibly sexy turn of events.

"Turn around."

Harry turned, his knees resting on the table, his arse in the air. He could hear Snape let out a moan, and then steadied his breath.

"Not quite like that, Harry. Lie down on your stomach and let your feet touch the floor."

The sound of Harry's given name on Snape's lips sent shivers down his spine. Harry followed Snape's directions, settling his feet on the floor and spreading his upper body on the table. He was nervous; he could no longer see what Snape was doing.

Snape adjusted his hips a bit more, so Harry's cock hung below the table and then he felt something much larger than a few fingers press against his hole. Harry took in a slow breath and relaxed his muscles, allowing for Snape's dick to go inside of him.

"You're so tight."

Harry could barely register Snape's words. He felt as though he were being split open, but somehow also managed to love every moment of the pain. Harry had never known he was such a masochist.

"Please - Snape - move."

Harry felt Snape's fingers grip his hip bones and he began to thrust. At first, his thrusts were shallow. As Harry grew more accustomed to the movement and started pushing back on Snape's cock, he felt the pressure and speed increase. Snape angled his cock to hit Harry's prostate again. And Harry saw stars.

"Oh fuck. _More_. I need you to fuck me more!"

"Language, Potter."

Harry didn't have the energy to argue with that, and instead took the harsh snap of the other man's hips, crying out each time Snape's cock rubbed against his prostate.

"Touch me."

Snape reached around Harry's body, still moving at a punishing pace and wrapped his fingers around Harry's cock, moving his hands at the same rhythm as his hips.

It was too much. Harry let out a sob of pleasure, tightened his arse around Snape's cock, and came right then and there. Snape thrust several more times, and then came himself, emptying his cock into Harry's arse.

They stayed still for a few moments, catching their breath and recovering from their climaxes. Then, Snape pulled out of Harry with a pop. Harry could feel Snape's come dripping out of his arse and then a tongue against his rim, lapping at the leaking fluid. His half-hard cock gave an interested twitch.

Harry never thought he would enjoy someone licking his arse, especially after he had just been fucked, _especially_ since it was Snape, but he did. Merlin, he did! He couldn't see Snape, but imagined him on his knees, cleaning Harry's hole with his tongue.

"If you keep doing that, you're going to have to fuck me again."

The tongue at his rim stopped moving. "Potter, we have another hour before anyone else will be here. I fully intend on fucking you again." Snape sounded incredibly smug.

Harry closed his eyes and gripped the table with his hands, his cock gearing up for the events that were surely about to happen. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://ashiiblack.tumblr.com)


End file.
